Wedding Bells and Mischief Spells
by Blind Solitude
Summary: "For your information, Black, Lily ordered this cake. I will not have it mocked!" He drew out his chest, in a way that in any other situation might've looked intimidating. Sirius just snorted. Marauders one-shot


**A/N: Well, here's a Marauder story, because these guys couldn't get enough attention. It is my first HP story, but hopefully it won't be my last. Anyway, I didn't have a beta, so there may be some small errors; hopefully nothing that will ruin the story. And...I do have my problems with the story, but I am all together rathr happy with it, so I hope people will be able to enjoy it. Critique is much welcome, so don't hesitate to hurt my feelings ^_^**

/\/\/\/\_  
><em>

The Marauders. The (self-proclaimed) geniuses of their generation, mischief makers of the millennium, and generally the kind of kids that their teachers ultimately had to agree were going somewhere. Quite possibly the bottom of a river, but somewhere, nonetheless. So when the four finally graduated, many bets were made on how the world would fare.

As James strutted into the Main Hall on that final evening, Lily in tow like some priceless artifact, announcing that a whole new era was going to start - _his_ era - no one doubted it. When Sirius Black turned every piece of table ware into some animal, before leaping onto the table and singing 'Old MacDonald' in an Opera Voice as a final prank, (which by the way, was not, in fact, the very last), people could only wonder what growing up meant to that boy. And when Remus Lupin, resident teacher's pet who everyone knew was at fault for the April Fools' Day incident just_ smiled_ in this knowing way, everyone knew that _that_ was a name they'd be seeing the papers. And, of course, when Peter Pettigrew showed up, dressed in Mrs. McGonagall's dress and the sorting hat, well, he was a Marauder, and that was that.

So yes; it could be unanimously agreed upon that those were some of the brightest boys around, and that people would probably pay money to see what would happen next. Incidentally, that next big thing so happened to be James's and Lily's wedding.

Ah, such an innocent and simple idea. You know, until the Marauders get their hands on it.

**...**

**...**

"Tell me that from this angle it doesn't look like a flamingo."

"Alright: from this angle, my cake does _not _look like a bloody flamingo!"

'Twas late one nice afternoon, in the middle of an esteemed bakery. Four young men stood some feet away from the counter, studying a particular piece of confectionery. Sirius, AKA the one who looked high on wind-tunnels, held his hands out in front of his face, framing it with his fingers. James stood beside him, digging through his wallet; while Remus stood off to the side, head cocked thoughtfully.

"Well...maybe if it were sleeping? Without a head?" James smacked himself in the face, which he pulled off pretty well, considering he had glasses to consider, "Don't encourage him!"

"Ah, come on, James! Have a laugh. I mean we're in a muggle cake shop! Just for cakes! Isn't it quaint?" Any on-looker may find it an odd combination; a man who looked positively maniacal, calling anything _quaint_. Then again, any on-looker might question quite a few things about this particular group. In fact, if one had to hazard a guess, they might say either asylum escapees, or very hopeless bank-robbers. Possibly both.

"For your information, Black, _Lily_ ordered this cake. I will not have it mocked!" He drew out his chest, in a way that in any other situation might've looked intimidating. Sirius just snorted. "Anyway, I'm serious about this - and no, don't look at me like that; that joke was old the first time - my wedding is going to go perfectly! And Lily will always tell her friends how I made the day special, and they will write ballads about it, and I will embarrass my future children with it in front of their friends!" He finally stopped to breath, but by now, Sirius was slumped over Remus's shoulder, faking a swoon.

"He's talking about his future again - you can almost see the floaty hearts. Corny-ness overload; I am slain!" All before sliding onto the floor. Which, of course, James reacted to be kicking his friend in the rib-cage, barely contained laughter threatening to break his serious facade.

"Hmm...I'll give it an 8." Remus said, with a small laugh.

"What!?" Sirius sat up, indignantly, his hair flopping about like a possessed demon-bird. "That was one of my best death-scenes yet! I should think I'd get a 9, at least."

"Perhaps. But the flailing looked less like death and more like...I dunno...Tarantallegra?"

"Yeah," now James joined in, "you looked like you were making out with the floor. I mean, I know it must be hard, seeing me happy and in love, but come on; get some stan-oof!"

Sirius tackled his friend, and they fell into a half-wrestling match, while Remus cast a wary look around to make sure no one was calking the police. After the first time, they couldn't be too careful...About then, the baker cleared his throat, looking somewhat bemused, but not too particularly surprised. James quickly straightened up and dusted off his coat, trying to salvage whatever dignity may be left, and put his money on the counter. Sirius dutifully grabbed the cake (still making faces at it, of course), while Remus got the door.

"I wonder how Peter's doing with the silver ware". James shrugged, "It's just silverware. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

"Hey - muggle stores are very confusing. Don't underestimate them." Sirius again, comically serious. James just snorted.

As it turned out, there was, in fact, nothing to worry about, and there friend sat waiting at the agreed spot when the group got there. Also waiting was one of James's cousins, to get the cake back to the house. James, for his part, did a very convincing job of pretending to know who he was. The confectionery was handed off, and after some unceremonious digging, the list of things needing to be done was produced.

"Okay; there's still visiting the photographer, picking up the produce, getting you lads something to wear-"

"We did that last month!"

"-but my Mum didn't like the colors. We have something or other to discuss with the dress maker, buy some candles, get some blue paint, and we still have to find someone to provide flowers."

Sirius plopped down, incredulous, "Why is there so much to do? Especially when have of it could be done with the flick of a wand! We should be sneaking and conniving, possibly getting drunk, and possibly reminding the goblins at Gringotts who's boss! Not running around town looking for...for doilies!" He stopped to breath, and while James sighed, dramatically, Remus snorted, "Gee, Sirius; I didn't know you knew what a doilie was. Think of all the people who'd love to hear you say that...Do" Sirius scowled, but James cut in before it could go any further.

"Well for one thing, if we hadn't put everything off for so long there wouldn't be this much. And my Lily wants to do this the Muggle way, which is exactly how we do it. So get your lazy butt off that bench, and lets go tackle suites."

"I remember when you were bendy and fun. Now you're just a swirling vortex of boring I happen to live on the couch of. You know Remus, Peter, we should excommunicate him. From Marauder-dom. I that something I can do? I need a scepter. Someone find me a scepter!"

James studied his very much over-dramatic friend with a critical eye, before plopping down beside him with a sigh. "Fine, maybe recently I've been a little uptight-"

"A little?"

"But you know how much I want my and Lily's special day to be just that: special. As soon as it's over, though, I'll be back to breaking every rule in alphabetical order with you. And we'll become the first trio of Ministers of Magic, with Remus, too, 'cause someone'll need to keep us in check. And we'll discover a species that doesn't exist because we can, and name it something that will make future generations cringe - don't look at me like that, Moony, you know you want to. And we'll grow old and keep doing stupid things 'til it kills us."

Sirius was starting to smile again, and James clapped him on the shoulder, before pulling himself up, "Don't worry, I remember all those plans and ideas. And we'll do it all - all of us, together - and more. I promise."

On that note, Sirius allowed himself to be pulled to his feet, and the group headed back toward the town. Of course, he was still discussing him plans of getting a scepter and throne with Remus, while Peter lagged discussed where to next with James a few steps ahead. It almost seemed serene. Almost.

...

...

"James."

"Yes, Lily?"

"Why don't you explain to me exactly why you were escorted here by _police_?"

"Well. There was a thing...Remus? You want to tell Lily-dear here about the thing?"

A set of fiery green eyes were turned to the spot next to the speaker, where the sandy-haired young man shrunk a little bit back. He glanced fervently back, but when it was obvious that no one was going to offer help, he sheepishly laughed, "It wasn't actually that bad; just a misunderstanding, really." He trailed off, and Lily rose an eyebrow, skeptical. Remus cleared his throat.

"Well, we were out shopping - talking to the photographer, just like you wanted. We actually got a pretty good deal on the collection. Someone in our party - not naming names - got a little interested in the props that were lying about-"

Lily turned her look onto Sirius-

"-and maybe messed with them a little too much. Before another certain someone wanted to play, too. Well...there were foam swords, see. A dual might've started up, and a camera might've been knocked over, and someone _might've_ ended up going through out the window with his sword and freaking out local pedestrians. The bill will probably come within the week."

A moment of silence settled over the group. One second, two. Finally, she sighed, and glared pointedly at James.

"What? Sirius started it! And he broke the window! Why are you looking at me that way?"

"I expect that out of him. But this is your wedding! Why weren't you responsible for him! You too; Remus, Peter! I expect better."

While James sputtered for a reply, Remus rose his hands in defense, "He's your fiance."

"Your friend!"

"Well...He's your problem now. I had him the last eight years; now it's your turn."

"That's..."

Lily Evans stared at the scene in front of her; the four young men, nervously bunched like punished school children. There was James, spotting a interestingly shaped bruise on one cheek, and a crack in his glasses. There was Sirius, covered with bits and glass and dust and who knows what; simultaneously trying to look offended and nonchalant at the same time. Next to him was Remus, looking rather tired from the days' misadventures but still in rather good humor. and of course, Peter, holding a bag of crumpled clothing and glancing nervously from face to face.

There were certainly a sight to behold, and despite herself, she snorted. And then it grew, until she was downright laughing; the Marauders mirroring each others face of disbelief. She fell forward to support herself on her Fiance, who lifted his arms looking caught between smiled and choking. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Remus, awkwardly shifting weight side to side.

"What did they look like? They people outside, I mean? If we get a hospital bill, too...Oh, God; and the photographer! You should've gotten pictures."

The first to snap out of the stunned silence was Sirius, who straightened, looking actually rather proud of himself, "It was golden, of course. They were downright affronted! It was bloody brilliant!" Lily carefully brushed some of the glass off of his shoulder, still wiping her eyes, before falling back into a fit of giggles at the image of the duel itself unfolding."How old do you all think you are?"

Soon, the rest of the party had joined in, though once Lily had gotten hold of herself, she leaned forward into James's arms, and whispered, "You're still busted, I hope you know." He nodded, cheerfully, before pecking her on the cheek. "Yeah, but first, let's go convince these fine officers how funny it was so I'm not in an Asylum on our wedding day! Come, Marauders; our mission awaits!"

He announced this with a finger in the air and the pose of a general, before the whole lot all but skipped off in the general direction of the police, who were talking with the Potter's. Lily watched their retreated backs with a smile, shaking her head.

"Oh, my boys..."

/\/\/\/\


End file.
